


the time for sleep is now

by afluffykiwi



Series: the bitter birdflash chronicles [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Post-Endgame, technically, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if he went back to sleep he could go back to that lovely dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> very basic editing, i just wanted to get this one out for u guys asap :3

Soft lips pressed along his cheek and jaw, nose nudging his head until it lolled to the side. He was still so sleepy and unsure if the kisses were pulling him from or deeper into sleep. He made a tiny noise, hands coming up to curve around the other’s forearms.

“Wally- baby, wake up.”

He forced his eyes open, smile already spreading across his face. 

“M’up, m’up.” He mumbled back, turning his face back to give him a proper kiss.

 

“-ake up! Wally, wake up! C’mon, man, stay with us!”

Wally’s eyes rolled open, lights blinding and fuzzy around the edges. They rolled around in his head, unfocused and lacking the strength it too to keep them still. People moved around him, blurs and smudges as they moved too fast for him to keep up. Too fast? That was wrong.

He made a noise, the sound muffled- and it was then that he noticed the oxygen mask digging into his face, and he startled at the face that was oh so suddenly inches from him. His eyes passed lazily over the face, starting to flutter shut when there was a sharp smack on the cheek.

“Kid, you need to stay awake. We’re gonna get you help.”

He knew he should. He knew he could. He just didn’t really want to. Maybe if he went back to sleep he could go back to that lovely dream.

His eyes fell shut, falling back under before he could register the next slap on the cheek, or the way his rescuer begged for him to stay awake.

 

_

 

Dick hadn’t left Wally’s side since he’d been cleared for visitors. That was days ago, but he understood why it was taking so long. In the trip from Arctic to Medbay at the Watchtower, he’d coded a grand total of 4 times, followed by a successful resuscitation. The chrysalis energy had done a number on his body, and they didn’t even know what he went through or where he went after disappearing. Him being unconscious was probably for the best. 

Didn’t mean Dick had to like it.

He held the other man’s hand, hunched over the edge of the bed and pressing his lips to his knuckles. He tried to take comfort in the steadiness of his breathing, aided by an oxygen mask, and the beeping of his heart monitor. But the only thing that would truly bring him peace was Wally’ being awake and okay.

Speak of the devil.

His eyes snapped up at the soft groaning coming from the body right in front of him, breath catching in his throat. 

“Wally?


	2. Chapter 2

Wally’s eyes slid open, unfocused for a long moment as he adjusted to the light. He breathed evenly, his body still and calm- not even a finger twitched. It was like his body woke up without his mind. At least until he heard the whisper of his name.

Then his gaze slid over until it landed on the other man. A moment passed before recognition spread across his face, accompanied by a wide smile. He sat forward before he was stopped by the tubing around his face.His confusion must’ve shown in his expression because Dick leaned forward and rest a hand on his.

“Easy, Walls.” His voice was low and soothing. “You’re not at 100% yet.”

He reached up with his free hand and pulled the oxygen mask up. It was noticeably harder to get enough air immediately after, but he needed to be able to talk. To ask what was going on.

“Why’m I here?” He mumbled, slumping a little in the bed.

There was a pause before Dick responded. “How much do you remember?”

“Remember? I remember the Summit was a success. I remember the Reach left that world-ending trap thing. I-I-” He stopped, eyes unfocusing again as he was immersed completely in the memories.

“Wally?” Dick squeezed his hand and Wally shook himself. 

“I remember running and then nothing.” He finished, jaw tensed shut.

Dick nodded slowly, brows crinkled together. “You don’t remember what happened after?”

“No? Why, do you know?”

Dick sat back in the chair, letting out a tense breath. Great. They’d been waiting for Wally to wake up again so they could figure out what the hell happened- and now Wally couldn’t even tell them. As a leader, as a Bat, that was an annoyance. As a boyfriend that was concerning. Memory loss always was.

“No, we don’t. You disappeared for 6 months. Then the sensors went crazy one day- energy surges like we’ve never seen. The focal point and the largest was at the Arctic. We put two and two together.”

He could tell Wally about his injuries when he was healed up more. Learning that you technically died four times could be jarring.

Wally nodded slowly, pulling his oxygen mask back down and sucking in a few deep breaths. He was tired and satisfied with the information obtained. He could find out more when he woke up next. His hand turned over to grab Dick’s, and he squeezed it.

_ ‘Stay with me?’  _

_ ‘Always.’ _

And the boys drifted to sleep- at ease for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this segment ends not that bitterly actually hahaaaa  
> i do all my writing when im super tired wtf sorry if there's any errors

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh im sorry for the break- i got sick and it killed my flow!! original plan was to upload a part 2 to 'my knuckles bruised' so be on the lookout for that haha. thank you all for the comments and the support, it keeps me going!  
> remember- binge yj on netflix!!!!


End file.
